friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chandler Bing
Chandler Muriel Bing (born April 8, 1968) is a fictional character on the popular U.S. television sitcom Friends (1994–2004), portrayed by Matthew Perry. Character Background Chandler Muriel Bing, son of erotic novelist Nora Tyler Bing and a cross-dressing Vegas burlesque star, Charles Bing, was the roommate of Ross Geller in college. Throughout most of the series, Chandler was an executive specializing in statistical analysis and data reconfiguration, occupying high-grade positions like processing manager and head of office in Tulsa. He later quit and found a job as a junior copywriter with an advertising agency.at the Geller family residence during his first year in college. Chandler later moved to apartment #19 in New York City, across the hall from the apartment of Monica and her then roommate Phoebe . At this time, the unseen character Kip was Chandler's roommate, but the former moved out before the series began.. Chandler lived with Joey until season 6, when he moved in with Monica.. As we find out before the wedding, Chandler is one of the wealthiest friends because he had been saving money from his job for the last six years. He nearly spent all of the money on his and Monica's wedding, but convinced her to save it for their life after the wedding instead. Because of the Thursday night line-up that led with Friends, Thanksgiving was always an important episode for the series. Chandler's most vivid memory of Thanksgiving was when he was nine years old and his mother and father told him they were getting divorced so his father could run off with the house-boy. Chandler therefore refuses to celebrate Thanksgiving in the traditional way, including a ban on all "Thanksgiving food", insisting it's not as good after seeing a Thanksgiving dinner in reverse. His Thanksgiving dinner consisted of tomato soup, grilled-cheese sandwiches, and a family-size bag of Funyuns. Several Thanksgiving episodes included retellings of this back story of Chandler's home life and his hatred of the holiday, Joey going so far as to say, "It wouldn't be Thanksgiving without Chandler bumming us out!" Though later on, perhaps thanks to his more positive view of family events due to his relationship with Monica, he accepts Thanksgiving more so - he still refuses to eat the actual food, even when dining with his friends, substituting chicken for turkey and other things of that nature. Chandler's right foot has a missing smallest toe. In the episode "The One With All The Thanksgivings", it is revealed that whilst trying to get back at Chandler for calling her fat the previous year, Monica accidentally drops a knife through his wicker shoes, cutting off most of his pinkie toe. It couldn't be replaced because Monica accidentally brought a baby carrot to the hospital instead of the toe. Chandler was not aware that it was Monica's revenge-gone-bad that caused him to lose his toe until she told him. This incident led to Ross inventing the nickname "Sir Limps-a-Lot". Monica reveals that Chandler has a third nipple (which Chandler described it to Joey as his "nubbin") after she found out Chandler told Phoebe about her having sex on the balcony. The friends are amused at the secret, and joke with Chandler about it until he has the nipple surgically removed after a would-be lover is repulsed by it (although the woman had a wooden leg, which by comparison is more disturbing), although evidently none of Chandler's previous lovers were bothered by it. Chandler was a bedwetter as a child; , while supporting Rachel during her parents' divorce, he jokingly recommended the "carefully regimented program of denial... and, and wetting the bed" which he himself relied on as a child. Throughout the run of the show, Chandler comments how much he dislikes physical exercise. However, he is often seen enjoying Knicks games with Joey and Ross, ice hockey, football and baseball. He also shows a liking and aptitude for racquetball. It's often eluded that Chandler doesn't really enjoy these things, he just wants to seem like one of the guys. At one point, on Thanksgiving, he enters the room saying he wants to watch football and Monica responds "It's okay, Ross and Joey aren't here, you can watch the parade if you want." Although it became less noticeable during the course of the show, Chandler had the habit of accenting the wrong words in his sentences. This resulted as the source of mockery from his friends and work friends. Relationships Rachel Monica Geller Chandler's hints about his interest in Monica go as back as the first season. His comments and efforts persevere in Season 3, but Monica expresses little interest in a romantic relationship. At the end of season 4, however, in London, Chandler finally gets to sleep with Monica. Monica did not originally expect Chandler at the door (revealed in The One With The Truth About London that she was looking for Joey) but her drunkenness and her depression between her mother's comments that she'll never get married and a drunken guest mistaking her for Ross' mother push her over the edge, and they make out and have sex. Although it will go on to be the longest relationship between two of the friends throughout the series, the relationship is mostly based on sex at this point. They try to keep their relationship secret from their other friends but they all eventually found out in The One Where Everybody Finds Out.Rachel overhears a telephone conversation between the two containing sexual innuendo (although Monica denies this when she is confronted by Rachel). Phoebe finds out about Monica and Chandler from Ross' new apartment window and Ross sees them later in the same episode. The two move in together during the start of Season 6 and were married at the end of Season 7. Their wedding was officiated by Joey, who was ordained over the Internet. In the final episode, Monica and Chandler (who were unable to conceive naturally) watched as their adopted twins, Erica and Jack, were born, though they had expected only a single child. This makes them the couple which has advanced most in their relationship by the end of the series Chandler had an inferiority complex whom he and Joey had briefly idolized before Chandler and Monica started dating. These problems were mostly because of Richard's mustache and macho appearance. In the end however, he does confront Richard when he finds out Monica was having second thoughts about her former boyfriend, explaining his plan to throw Monica off his idea of proposing, which makes Richard realize that Chandler does love Monica. Monica also sometimes got on Chandler's nerves because of her bossiness, neatness, and overly competitive nature. This caused Chandler to be forced into several situations, such as Monica being unable to throw a game of tennis against Chandler's boss and having to hide the fact that he is actually incredibly good at ping-pong to prevent Monica from ever entering them into doubles-tournaments. In the alternate reality of "The One That Could Have Been" Monica is still fat and Chandler doesn't show much interest in her, but after sleeping together when Monica's current boyfriend gets called out to work during dinner, Chandler still falls in love with Monica and the two end up together anyway. Jack and Erica Bing ♦ Born May 6, 2004 Twins Jack and Erica appear in the final episode, when biological mother Erica gave birth to two babies instead of the expected one, they were expecting one because when the doctor read the sonogram he said "both heartbeats sound healthy" Erica thinking the doctor meant her heart and the baby's, told Monica and Chandler that she was only expecting one child. Chandler and Monica, unable to conceive, are selected by Erica to adopt the twins. Jack was named after his adoptive grandfather and Erica after her biological mother. They are shown in Apartment 20, with the rest of the group Chandler and Monica to go live in their new home in Westchester. Phoebe Joey Ross Personality Humor The character of Chandler is noted for his wise-cracks and his sardonic attitude, which provides a defense mechanism. His most famous phrase is the rhetorical question "Could this be any more...?" and is used on the show as a source of humor many times. Some of the humor used by the character on the show includes him describing Rachel's attempts to stop him smoking by throwing away every cigarette he puts into his mouth as "the least fun game ever", quoting A.A. Milne as having said "Get out of my chair, Dillhole" in an attempt to persuade Joey to vacate the chair he'd been sitting in, and his insistence that his surname is Gaelic for "thy turkey's done". His humorous conversations with Phoebe ranged from why Donald Duck wears a towel when getting out of the shower, to why there isn't a superhero called "Goldman" (inspired by Spider-Man). Often, when he and Ross are trying to pick up women, he would be referred to as 'The Funny One'. Throughout the show Chandler claims he started using humor as a defense mechanism when his parents broke up, and tends to make jokes when he's in an uncomfortable social situation. In fact, when Phoebe dates a psychologist named Roger, he states that Chandler's behavior is textbook of someone who does. His co-workers were so used to his sarcastic jokes that any serious comment he made was thought to be another joke. At one point, the Friends even challenged him to not make fun of his friends for an entire week as his New Year's Resolution; this proved difficult when, among other things, Ross started dating a woman named Elizabeth Hornswoggle. He eventually broke down and sarcastically demanded "What are you dating, a character from Fraggle Rock?" Sarcastically enough, one of Chandler's bosses in Season 8 found him extremely funny when talking seriously, once when asking him where to find good Internet porn, and then when Chandler suggested to his boss to shred the papers on his desk and not claim to have received them. In season 9, Chandler became jealous of Monica's new chef, Jeffrey, because she claimed that he was 'the funniest guy she's ever met.' He told Joey about the situation, and he replied, 'but funny's your thing!' He elaborated and saying that if 'funny' is taken away from him, all that leaves Chandler with is "bad with women." Which leads to his also-notorious... Homosexual innuendo Chandler often found himself in difficult situations or making statements that made him sound homosexual. His friends and co-workers described him as having a certain "quality" that made people think he might be gay. He also often had long "gay" hugs with Joey. At one point he entered a room full of the Friends and declared, "Well, don't we look nice all dressed up? ...It's stuff like that, isn't it?" Once when he entered the apartment with Joey and Ross, the girls asked the men who they'd rather be with if they had to date each other. While Joey and Ross refused to answer, Chandler abruptly replied "Joey" then recoiled in embarrassment when everybody looked at him in shock. In the series 3 episode 'The One With Joey's New Girlfriend', Chandler invites Kathy to sit in the canoe with him, and asks her whether she would rather sit in the bow or the stern of the boat, Kathy replies saying she doesn't have a preference and asks Chandler which he prefers, to which he replies 'I like it in the stern.. (long pause) .. of the boat!'. In another episode, when Phoebe is wondering whether to propose to Mike, Chandler says "if I were a guy... did i just say 'if I were a guy?'" The show's creators were actually considering making him homosexual at the beginning of the series, but ultimately decided not to. The creators had Chandler revealed that he is, in fact, straight in the eighth episode of the first season, "The One Where Nana Dies Twice", when a colleague of his at work wanted to arrange a date with another man, thinking he was gay. He tells his friends about this, but he soon realizes that they also all at one point thought he was gay. After Chandler played a prank on Ross by posting on their college website that Ross had sex with dinosaurs, Ross created a page for Chandler and put on it that Chandler was "as gay as the day is long" as well as supplying digitally edited images of Chandler with a policeman. Many of the alumni congratulated Chandler on revealing this fact. As a retort, Chandler posted on Ross' page that he had died. Another instance which insinuated Chandler's homosexuality was when Ross exposed Chandler's kiss with a man to Monica. Ross had stated "Now, Chandler isn't the type of guy who goes into a bar and kisses girls," placing an emphasis on girl which caused Monica to scream, "You kissed a guy?!" to which Chandler replied, "In my defense, it was very dark, and he was a very pretty guy!" Much of Chandler's sexual ambiguity stems from his childhood, as do other personality traits such as smoking and resorting to humor. On Thanksgiving when Chandler was nine, his father announced that he was a homosexual and that he was getting a divorce from his wife, because he would "rather sleep with the house-boy than her." The house-boy says, "More turkey, Mr. Chandler?" in a very feminine voice right after this announcement. Charles Bing later moved to Las Vegas where he opened up an all-male burlesque called 'Viva Las Gaygas,' featuring such musical numbers as "It's Raining Men", where he became a crossdresser named Helena Handbasket (played by Kathleen Turner]. Chandler also states to Monica that when he was growing up... he played the one on the far left. As a result of this, Chandler hates Thanksgiving and refuses to eat any traditional Thanksgiving food. Chandler also highlights this as the point where he began to use humor as a defense mechanism and also started to smoke (despite his young age). Chandler himself is often mistaken for being gay by friends, colleagues and, most importantly, women. Further amusement emerged when Chandler began listening to a self-help hypnosis tape designed to prevent him from smoking. Unfortunately the tape was designed for females and Chandler came under the suggestion of being a 'strong successful confident woman.' This manifested itself in Chandler applying ChapStick like a woman applying lipstick and blotting with a tissue, and emerging from the shower with a towel around his bosoms and a turban on his head. He also tells Rachel that she is wearing a "stunning blouse". Eventually Joey overhears the tape and tampers with it, recording a message within it suggesting that Chandler should make him "...a cheese sandwich everyday..." and buy him "...hundreds of dollars worth of pants." Career Chandler worked as an IT Procurement Manager with the aforementioned specialization, a job which he thoroughly loathed. It remains a running joke through most of the seasons that no one quite knows what he does. The most famous example of this was in "The One With the Embryos" the guys eventually won the trivia game because Rachel and Monica both did not know what Chandler did for a living. Joey once said "Jeez, Chandler, you call yourself an accountant?", to which Chandler replied, "No..." Everyone else would go on to admit that they had no idea what he really did for a living. Monica admits several times that she doesn't pay attention when he talks about his work, but finally learns what he does when he quits in season 9 — she calls it Statistical Analysis And Data Reconfiguration. To which Chandler looks at Monica and asks: "I quit and you learn what I do?" (but he does mention his job title in "The One with the Cooking Class," (season 8), a job which inspired Chandler's oft-referenced office slang word "WENUS" (Weekly Estimated Net Usage Systems), as well as the "ANUS" (Annual Net Usage Statistics)). Because of this job Chandler appears to be the most financially well off among the six friends for the most part of the series and is also shown to hold a position of authority in his company. However, Chandler was unable to simply quit his job as it was his nature to avoid ending anything forcefully, be it his job, a relationship, or even his membership with a gym. Chandler tried to quit his job in season 1, but was lured back by a huge raise and a yearly bonus structure. Eventually he does finally quit after accidentally agreeing to work in Tulsa, Oklahoma. On Christmas Day, Chandler quits his job in Tulsa so that he can fly home to New York to be with Monica. Monica helps Chandler secure a job in advertising. Much to Chandler's dismay, the job is as an unpaid intern. He soon secures a full-time paying job in the business. In an alternate reality storyline during the show ("The One That Could Have Been"), Chandler did have the guts to quit his job and worked as a freelance writer, specializing in comics. Age and birthday Chandler's birthday is most likely in early April. In the episode where a month-early surprise party for Rachel is thrown, Rachel says that Chandler's birthday is before hers. Therefore, his birthday would have had to be after or on Rachel's party day (April 8) and before Rachel's birthday (May 5). In "The One With Unagi", an episode that takes place on February 24, Monica says that Chandler's birthday is in a month and a half. A month and a half from February 24 is early April. This would make him an Aries. Chandler's age should have been like this throughout the Friends series; 1 (27-28), 2 (28-29), 3 (29-30), 4 (30-31), 5 (31-32), 6 (32-33), 7 (33-34), 8 (34-35), 9 (35-36), 10 (36-37) Popularity Chandler is often considered the most popular Friends character, closely followed by Phoebe. His immense popularity stems from his overall good nature and legendary wit. The relationship he has with Monica is arguably the most genuine love story in the series, on par with the famous Ross and Rachel pair. Chandler has a large following of female fans because of his romantic nature, and is generally considered "husband material" because of the way he treats Monica. Trivia * In a crossover, Chandler Bing appeared in Caroline in the City, the main character of which was introduced in an episode of Friends.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOVNoeZFZMI * Chandler has the last line spoken by a cast member of the series. He says "Where?" when the others suggest to go get coffee for a last time. * John Bennett Perry, the real-life father of Matthew Perry, appeared in "The One With Rachel's New Dress" as the father of Rachel's boyfriend at the time, Joshua. * The name Chandler is actually named for an archaic trade – a chandler was a candlemaker. Chandler was almost never a first name before Friends aired. * In the BioWare Role-playing game Jade Empire, during a side quest a man called "Chandler Ling" is used as a plot character framed for a robbery; obviously as a reference to Chandler Bing. * Chandler is the only male friend, as well as the only male overall, to say the word 'vagina'. * In the shows original script,Matthew and Lisa Kudrow were secondary characters,But due to rewrites it was changed. * Chandler was to be an homosexual in the original script. Gallery FRIENDSCHANDLER.jpg Friendschandler&joeyentrance.jpg|Joey and Chandler in The One With The Embryos Friends episode043.jpg|Chandler is terrified that Eddie is still in his apartment in The One Where Eddie Won't Go Friends episode040.jpg|Joey hugs Chandler ChandlerSmoking.jpg|Chandler smoking in his cubicle Friends-300x194.jpg|Chandler with Monica and Ross in The One With The Holiday Armadillo Friends7x10.jpg|Monica talking to Chandler in The One With All The Candy friends_episode185_337x233_032020061517.jpg|Chandler is shocked to see the video in The One With The Birthing Video ---- Category:Friends Category:Episodes with Chandler's name in the title Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters